Beca Amor
by animearts
Summary: [CONCURSO COMPILAÇÃO DE FICS 2006][Yaoi][U.A.] fanfic participante by : Athena Sagara


__

**NOTA ANIME-ARTS: **

**O texto asseguir, foi elaborado e cedido por seu autor à Anime Arts para inscrição no "Concurso Nacional de Fics 2006" e está postado, conforme prometido ****nas regras do concurso, neste site.**

**Não nos responsabilizamos pelo conteúdo aqui descrito e quaisquer comentários e/ou críticas serão bem-vindos pelas reviews, bem como na comunidades deixadas abaixo.**

**para maiores informações sobre o concurso realizado e suas próximas edições, acesse o site >> Orkut >> Comunidades >> "Fanzine Compilação de Fics "**

ou

Orkut >> Comunidades >> "Anime Arts"

1 Disclaimer : Aviso de prévia que esses personagens não são meus, apenas pego emprestado do senhor Koichi Tokita, muito menos o enredo de Gundam Wing. Mas os dois pequenos garotos Hikaru e Solo SÃO meus! Minha imaginação!

2 Nome: Rebeca de Sant'Anna Rogério  
3 Idade: 16  
4 Nick-name: Athena Sagara  
6 Estado: Rio de Janeiro  
7 Categoria: Fanfic Original

Como ele consegue fazer isso? Como uma coisa tão simples pode parecer, simplesmente, maravilhosa? E o pior, ele faz isso, todo dia, bem na minha frente...

"Heero, o que foi?"

O garoto moreno secava os longos cabelos com uma toalha, enquanto outra pendia frouxamente em sua cintura.

Lá vem a pior parte...

Duo o olhou nos olhos deixando com que suas íris ametistas resplandecessem.

"Sabe, eu achei que você ia ficar melhor depois da guerra, mas a cada dia que passa você fica mais estranho."

O americano se virou para o cabide e retirou a toalha de seus quadris, tacando-a desajeitadamente em cima deste.

Será que ele faz alguma noção do que faz comigo? Será que sabe o quanto é sexy? Claro que sabe... É por isso que ele consegue quem ele quiser...

Duo colocou o dedo na boca e rodou por todo o quarto, a procura de alguma coisa.

Acorda Yui, ele nunca olharia para você, ele pode arrumar coisa muito melhor..

"Do lado do armário, embaixo do short azul e preto"

A voz forte e fria de Heero encheu o quarto.

"Depois que a guerra terminou você, definitivamente, ficou mais estranho..." O garoto olhou ao redor. "Digo, de repente o organizado e impecável Soldado Perfeito decide deixar o quarto assim?"

Um definição para o quarto,não chegava a ser "desarrumado", muito menos "uma zona", perdia que um tornado entrara dentro do armário e espalhara todas as roupas no chão e nos cantos.

"Você sabia..." Continuou o americano. "Que o Trowa, O TROWA, tem medo d entrrno nosso quarto?"

Heero continuava a encarar Duo, que agora ia a direção ao monte de roupas ao lado do armário, puxando uma cueca preta pra colocar.

Então você se preocupa que o Trowa não venha aqui...

"Eu não preciso deixar tudo em perfeito estado mais... Alem do que, sei onde se encontra cada coisa."

Duo olhou o japonês a sua frente, podia ver o semblante um pouco triste, mas Heero Yui não demonstra sentimentos, era o que pensava...

"Hee-chan..." Andava calmamente,enquanto falava, indo em direção a Heero "Eu tava aqui pensando... Como pode, alguém tão frio, raivoso, teimoso, ridículo,..."

A cada palavra o coração, já ferido, de Heero se apertava mais e sem que percebesse uma coisa quente rolou por seu rosto, morrendo em sua boca.

"Shh..." A mão de Duo limpou seu rosto. "Isso não combina com você..." O sorriso maravilhoso do americano sempre em seu rosto. "Você é um bobo, nunca presta atenção no que eu falo né? Depois o baka sou eu.." O rosto calmo e a voz serena vez o coração do soldado perfeito se acalmar, ela não era assim... Pelo menos, nunca soube ser...

A face de confusão de Heero foi tão forte que o americano teve uma louca vontade de rir, mas não o faria, sabia que o japonês ia ficar irritado.

"Vou repetir a frase agora e acho bom você ouvir ela completa!" Duo colocou o dedo na frente do rosto de Heero como ele fosse uma criança levando uma bronca. "Senta naquela cama anda!" O japonês obedeceu prontamente. "Estava dizendo sr.Yui, que não entendia como pode alguém tão estúpido, ignorante e retardo, consegue ao mesmo tempo, ser incrivelmente bonito, frágil e totalmente sexy!"

Os olhos de Heero se arregalaram quando lê sentiu os lábios carnudos tocando os seus. Tudo a sua volta rodava, podia sentir os choques correndo seu corpo, estava sendo usado, sabia disso, mas a sensação era tão boa, aquilo acontecendo era tão... Certo...

Quando os lábios se partiram Duo pode admirar a visão que tinha para si, os olhos de seu companheiro estavam fora de órbita, a boca um pouco aberta, em busca de ar, e seus lábios, geralmente pálidos, agora vermelhos.

Como pode alguém ser tão perfeito? Deus... Você tem muito bom gosto... Mas e se ele estiver em estado de choque? Será que foi tão terrível ponto dele... Ele vai me odiar...

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto do americano, seu rosto ficou pálido e ele abaixou a cabeça. Heero, viu aquilo, realmente, como Duo dissera era estúpido, um tolo... Uma forte gargalhada saiu de sua boca fazendo o piloto a sua frente se assustar com a sua estranha reação.

"Você... Você... Eu não acredito nisso!" A risada ecoava no quarto, fazendo Duo ficar confuso e ao ver aquilo Heero riu mais forte. "Duo, nunca deveríamos ter nos tornado pilotos Gundam, não sei nem como fizemos tal proeza..."

O olhar de confusão se atenuou, mas dessa vez Heero não riu, apenas deixou que um sorriso escapasse.

"Presta atenção, Duo..." Suam mão tocou de leve a face do garoto trançado. "Nós dois somos muito cegos e não conseguimos ver o que esta na nossa frente. Pense bem, você, suponho eu, deve gostar de mim a muito tempo." O americano ficou vermelho, mas assentiu. "Viu? Entende agora? Eu te amo Duo Maxwell!"

"Heero, eu..." Os olhos ametistas estavam surpresos. "Eu não..."

O garoto moreno apenas balançou a cabeça e colocou dois dedos em sua boca, o calando.

"Não diga algo na qual você ira se arrepender mais tarde."

"Mas..."

"Não estou pedindo para que me ame, apenas peço para ficar ao meu lado, ficar comigo."

O rosto do americano ficou completamente corado, ele pulou para cima de Heero, enchendo-o de beijos, fazendo cair deitado na cama.

"Hee-chan, quando eu digo que você não presta atenção em mim, para você ver, você nem deixou eu falar dessa vez!" Deu uma pequena lambida na bochecha de Heero. "Eu ia dizer que não sabia nem o que falar, mas digamos q agora o meu lado malicioso me deu uma maravilhosa idéia."

Duo abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos.

Socorro, ele esta cada vez mais perto...

Os lábios se tocaram novamente, mas Duo não deixou assim, queria um contato maior, apertou a nuca de Heero fazendo seus lábios se abrirem, dando espaço para sua língua, fazendo o beijo ficar cada vez mais quente, as mãos do americano voaram para o corpo de Heero, apertando cada parte que encontravam.

O japonês empurrou devagar o corpo acima do seu mudando as posições, sentando em cima da barriga de Duo, pode ver os grandes olhos brilhando, pedindo por alguma ação, queria aquilo, mas tinha que resolver umas coisas antes.

"Muito bem sr.Maxwell, você vai responder a algumas perguntas que eu vou lhe fazer."

Heero segurou a tempo duas mãos que iam a direção a seu abdômen, colocando- as presas na cama, como o seu rosto praticamente colado no de Duo.

"Ah, Heero, não seja mal, agora é tempo de fazer outras coisas bem mais interessantes." Suas mãos tentaram trazer o rosto do japonês para mais perto, mas este não deixou. "Vai Heero... Essas perguntas não podem ser feitas depois?"

"Eu preciso de respostas!"

Um gemido baixo saiu dão boca do garoto trançado, enquanto ele se remexeu embaixo de Heero.

"Alguém já disse para você o quanto essa voz de soldado perfeito é insinuante?"

As bochechas de Heero coraram, era de mais para ele, aqueles olhos vermelhos pareciam que iam devora-lo de tanta luxuria que transmitiam."

Duo aproveitou o momento e atacou a boca a sua frente num beijo quente.

"Não... Não Duo..."

"Depois a gente conversa Hee-chan, o assunto não pode ser to importante assim a ponto de você querer parar o que eu tenho certeza que você esta gostando, e muito!"

Um olhar de advertência foi lançado ao americano.

"Ok, Ok... Eu te ouço, mas levanta daí para eu poder sentar, pois mesmo que você diga coisa mais importante do mundo, sentado em cima de mim e sem camisa, é muita tortura..."

Heero deu um meio sorriso e se levantou, observou Duo sentar e respirar fundo e depois de um tempo abrir seus lindos olhos ametistas, não mais sedentos por sexo.

"Primeiro, não gosto que me chame de Hee-chan."A boca do outro s abriu para um protesto. "Mas vou aceitar o fato se fizer isso apenas quando estivermos sozinhos..." Os olhos brilharam de alegria. "Segundo, não quero ver você tendo crises de ciúmes de mim com a Relena, ela é só uma amiga!"

No rosto de Duo se formou um sorriso brincalhão, mordendo o lábio inferior se contendo para não rir.

"Você acha que ela é sua amiga? Você não sabe nem a metade da amizade que eu fiz com ex-rainha do mundo, alias, deixei de ter ciúmes dela faz tempo, sabe, ela joga no outro time."Duo deu uma risada fraca, como se soubesse o maior segredo do mundo e chamou Heero para perto com o dedo. "Ela não gosta de homem, o negocio dela é com uma certa loira louca que a gente conhece, a menina gosta mesmo é da Dorothi, as duas vão fazer um mês amanhã."

Heero olhava incrédulo Duo falando, como nunca soube disso?

"Foi ela quem me mandou ir a luta, disse que se dependesse de você a gente nunca ia sair do zero a zero. O pior de tudo é ela tava certa, se fosse por você, era melhor eu esperar sentado!"

"Bem isso... Isso não tem nada haver! Você esta fugindo da questão! Terceiro, o que você tem com o Trowa?"

O americano olhou para Heero e sorriu, ele não sabia como alguém podia ser tão burro...

"Ah, meu querido, agora eu concordo com você, você é completamente cego! E não me olhe assim! A culpa é minha se você não enxerga? Se você prestasse atenção a sua volta, veria que o Trowa esta de olho num certo loiro amigo nosso."

"Ele... Elegosta do Quatre?"

"Heero, sinceramente, para ser o famoso soldado perfeito, você esta saindo pior que encomenda!"

"Eu não acredito nisso.."

"Agora que as perguntas acabaram..." Duo pulou para cima de Heero. "Eu vou te dar a melhor noite que você já teve, acredite no Shinigami quando ele diz, essa bundinha maravilhosa, durinha e completamente gostosa vai estar totalmente dolorida amanha!"

"Duo no Baka"

Capitulo 2

"Alguém ouviu os gritos?"

A voz de Quatre soou preocupada, era normal depois que eles passaram a ficar com os quartos em dupla que as discussões entre o americano e Heero ficassem claras pelos tons de vozes aumentadas, mas nesse dia e especial não ouviram nada, nem ao menos um simples chiado.

"Vocês acham que eles podem ter se matado? Quero dizer.. não me olhem com essa cara! Vocês vêem alguma outra explicação plausível para o que esta acontecendo."

Trowa e Quatre se enrubesceram com as palavras do amigo, eles sabiam de um motivo para os dois estarem tão quietos no quarto, haviam notado o brilho no olhar de Duo toda vez que este falava com Heero, apenas não achavam que tal sentimento era recíproco, mas sendo o japonês um mestre em esconder seus sentimentos poderia ate mesmo ser possível.

Um gemido alto foi ouvido o andar superior, algo definitivamente estava acontecendo lá em cima.

"Ok, agora eles se mataram, ou estão prestes a fazer isso." Outro grito mais forte foi escutado. "Agora sabemos que é uma luta justa entre ambas as partes..." Wufei olhou acima da escada, no corredor dos quartos. "Será que deveríamos ajudar eles."

O chinês olhou para seus dois amigos, se assustando, ambos estavam muito vermelhos, e todas as vezes que mais um grito era ouvido, eles ficavam mais vermelhos, se é que isso possível.

"O que vocês sabem que eu não sei?"

"No-no-no nós? Saber?" Quatre escondeu-se atrás de seu amante. "Eu-eu não sei de nada, você sabe de alguma coisa Trowa?"

Trowa olhou para o loiro atrás de si, pela primeira vez teve vontade de mata-lo. Respirou fundo e encarou Wufei.

"Acho que esta na hora de te contar o que esta acontecendo nessa casa, senta ali no sofá, ta bom?"

O Árabe olhou para o moreno. "Como assim contar tudo? Você diz... tudo, tudo? NÃO! Não podemos contar tudo para ele! Não da para fazer isso!"

"Quatre nos temos que contar!" A voz do Latino soou séria. "Se nos não contarmos para ele agora ele vai descobrir mais tarde sozinho e isso vai ser pior!"

Wufei olhava intrigado do sofá a discussão que acontecia a sua frente.

"Trowa, você não esta entendendo a gente não pode simplesmente virar para o Chang e dizer:'Wufei, tudo o que você ta ouvindo não são gritos e sim gemidos.' É ISSO QUE VOCE QUER?" Quatre ficou branco e colocou a mão na boca ao reparar que havia dito de mais.

O chinês ficou pensando um pouco sobre o que Quatre havia dito, então uma cor avermelhada começou a assumir o seu rosto e sua voz saiu gaguejada. "Eles ge... Deus! Eles têm 17 anos!" Um longo suspiro foi dado por Wufei enquanto ele passava a mão pelo cabelo. "Esquece, sabe...Eu não quero mais saber de nada,só espero que eles apareçam aqui em baixo para o primeiro dia de aula!"

Alguns minutos depois os três estavam sentados na cozinha terminando seus devidos cafés quando a porta se abriu, dando passagem para um Heero com os cabelos mais rebeldes que o normal e na face sempre inexpressiva um sorriso sincero.

Acenou com a cabeça para cada um e se sentou de vagar e soltando um pequeno "ai" de dor. Quatre e Trowa sorriram enquanto Wufei permaneceu indiferente.

O barulho da porta sendo escancarada alertou ou outros e o sorriso fraco e bobo de Heero se iluminou a ver quem era.

Duo estava parado a porta bufando, os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, que parecia ter sido feito as pressas, e as mãos fechadas em punhos.

"Heero Yui,como ousa me deixar sozinho no quarto?"

Heero deu um sorriso malicioso para o amante. "Sentiu muito a minha falta?"

O americano olhou para Heero sorrindo de volta. "Não!"

"Então estava com medo de escuro!"

Todos riram e Duo, indignado, se jogou na cadeira, soltando um grito de dor e colocando a mão na bunda, fazendo se amante gargalhar.

"Tai uma coisa que só acontece uma vez na vida e outra na morte..."

"Bom, Trowa então eu deveria estar morto há muito tempo." Duo olhou para o amigo. "Afinal sou testemunha de que ele fez isso mais do que não sei o que ontem à noite!"

"Duo..." O americano olhou para Heero, sabia o que ele ia dizer, ia ser o clássico OMAE O KOROSU, DUO MAXWELL. "Ai shiteru." O queixo de Duo caiu.

Mas não o único, todos olharam para Heero incrédulos de que um dia o Soldado Perfeito ia dizer isso, ainda mais para o famoso Shinigami.

"Correção," Trowa olhava Heero com as sobrancelhas levantadas, mas um leve sorriso nos lábios. "isso não se vê todo dia!"

Wufei não acreditava no que via, acabara de saber que dois de seus melhores amigos tinham acabado de transar e agora Heero Yui, o grande Soldado Perfeito, expondo seus sentimentos livremente.

"Então, Irmãos..." Todos olharam Chang, que se subira em cima da cadeira e estendia as mãos para o alto, olhando para cima. "Deus veio a mim e me disse que esse, Irmãos, esse sim será o dia do temido Apocalipse."

O riso ecoou pela casa. Wufei olhou para eles com um sorriso no rosto. "Simbora cambada que já estamos atrasados."

"Não discordamos de você Wu-man, o profeta das seis da manha." Duo abraçou o amigo, olhando para ele com um sorriso zombeiro. "Não é, Wu-bear?"

Os outros três pegaram suas mochilas saindo de casa, deixando os outros dois discutindo na cozinha.

"Heero..." A voz de Quatre quebrou o silêncio. "Eu nunca pensei que vocês conseguissem ficar juntos."

"Concordo..." Heero deu um meio sorriso e olhou para seus amigos. "E vocês? Quando vão assumir?"

Quatre enrubesceu com a pergunta. "Mas como..."

"Digamos que depois de uma crise de ciúmes, o Duo me contou." O japonês relembrava dos acontecimentos da noite anterior quando pensou alto. "Tenho que agradecer a Relena, ela me ajudou muito com o Duo..."

"Mas..." Quatre parou e olhou para Trowa deixando q ele completasse sua pergunta. "Ela não queria ficar com você?"

"Sentem-se vocês dois, vou contar tudo o que eu descobri."

Capítulo 3

"Sabe, eu tenho que agradecer ao Shinigami, pelo maravilhoso marido que eu tenho, pelos filhos perfeitos que conseguimos, pelo emprego dos meus sonhos que se realizou e por esse lugar totalmente maravilhoso que eu posso chamar de casa."

Um homem, com uma longa trança ate os joelhos, sentava-se na frente de uma grande lareira,os olhos ametistas brilhando enquanto olhava o fogo, abraçado a dois pequenos garotos,que deitavam em seu colo, gêmeos.

"Pois é Shinigami...quem diria que nos conseguiríamos ser tão felizes." Um outro homem estava na sala, seus cabelos curtos eram escuros e rebeldes, o corpo era moreno e com músculos trabalhados e bem distribuídos, os olhos não podia se ver a cor pois eram tampados por um óculos escuros.

"Eu estou feliz Heero." Duo virou o rosto para olhar o homem a suas costas, enaquanto uma mão cocava uma cabeça em seu colo. "E devo isso ao homem mais perfeito que eu conheço."

"Gostaria que esse homem fosse eu, mas não sou perfeito, mas darei ao 'homem-perfeito' uma morte perfeita!" Retirou os óculos, revelando um par de olhos azuis cobalto profundo que sorriam apesar de sua voz ter saído fria.

A risada que saiu da boca do americano foi alta, fazendo um sorriso se formar no rosto de Heero.

"Hee-chan, você me mata assim!"

"Fala baixo, vai acabar acordando as praguinhas."

"Eles me impressionam, sabe? Nunca achei que encontraríamos algo como essas coisinhas."

Uma das cabeças loiras se mexeu e dois bracinhos se levantaram se espreguiçando e esfregou os olhinhos abrindo duas orbes azuis cobalto.

"Papai, o que esta acontecendo?" O garoto encarou Heero e seus olhos se abriram ainda mais. "PAI!" A voz do pequeno ecoou pela sala.

A outra cabeça loira se levanto estático, os olhos violetas olharam atentamente para o japonês. Sua boca se abriu e ambos os gêmeos correram para Heero cada um se agarrando em uma perna.

"Hikaru..." Heero olhou par o garoto de olhos azuis agarrado em sua perna. "Solo..." Olhou para o cabelo loiro que se grudava em sua outra perna. "Me soltem, sim? Vão para a cama agora, já esta tarde de mais para vocês estarem acordados. Agora eu estou em casa e não tem mais moleza."

Os dois garotos se despediram e subiram para seu quarto.

Duo bateu levemente no chão, chamando Heero para sentar-se a seu lado e este não recusou o pedido.

O americano encostou a cabeça na perna de Heero olhando diretamente nos olhos do ex-piloto. "O que eu fiz para ter um homem tão lindo como meu marido? O que eu fiz para ser tão feliz como estou sendo agora?"

Heero suspirou e deu um cálido beijo na testa de seu amante. "Acho que não posso responder essa pergunta, toda vez que eu respondo você diz que não é verdade..."

Duo levantou rápido olhando o homem sentado com um falso espanto no rosto perfeito. "Quer dizer que o ex-Soldado Perfeito não diz mais palavras bonitas ao seu amante eterno? Quer dizer que o meu marido não me ama mais?"

O piloto riu e ia retrucar quando seu celular tocou. "Vejam só se não é a minha amante preferida... oi amor, o que quer agora?"

Duo sorriu, adorava o jeito como Relena e Heero se tratavam apenas para tentar fazer um ciúme em ambos os lados.

"Você também esta cansada da D. ai desse lado? Vai ver é mal de nome isso, começar com a letra 'd' deve ter afetado a cabeça deles!"

A voz de Dorothy pode ser ouvida mesmo de longe pelos ouvidos de Duo, todos os gritos fingidos, lógico...

"Sabe, eu estava falando disso mesmo com o Duo aqui, já esta mais do que na hora de largarmos esses dois e assumirmos nosso amor incondicional e fugirmos!"

Uma mão rápida veio e tirou o celular da mão de Heero.

"Depois ele te liga, agora ele tem uma coisa muito importante a fazer entre quatro paredes com o amante numero dois dele, o Shinigami."

Heero olhou para Duo sorrindo, nunca soube ao certo o que deixava o americano tão aceso sempre que falava que o ia largar, tinha serias duvidas de que era um sentimento de posse, só sabia que aquilo causava combustão no corpo de Duo, fazendo seus olhos brilharem escuros e um sorriso malicioso surgisse em seu rosto, o Shinigami havia dominado.

Logo todas as roupas estavam fora de seus corpos e espalhadas pela sala e dois corpos enrolados no chão. Vários gemidos puderam ser ouvidos durante toda à noite, parando apenas pela manhã.

No quarto do segundo andar, os dois garotos sorriam em suas camas. Sempre que um de seus pais voltava de viajem era a mesma coisa, claro que eles não conseguiam dormir, mas eles sabiam que aquela era a forma deles dizerem "Bem-vindo de volta". E apesar de sofrerem varias insinuações de que seus pais juntos era errado, eles sabiam que aquilo era apensa ciúme, pois eles tinham sidos adotados por pais que se amavam muito e que eram muito mais legais que os de seus amiguinhos.

Owari


End file.
